ovivorfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm a Mental Giant
Day 1 Introduction The camera focuses on a storm in the sky, while two boats race towards Sri Lanka. Above them, jeffprObst holds onto the handle of a helicopter. Waves crash against the rugged coastline, and a montage plays of the various scenery that's presented in the land. Two elephants are shown aggressively crashing into each other in a swampy area, before another scene is shown of a leopard lunging at the camera. A large venomous snake slithers around around a rocky terrain, while the camera shifts to ancient Buddhist ruins. The camera shifts to a princess an affinity for flowers. The scene changes to a bodybuilder with fierce determination on her face. The camera shifts to a politician eyeing the other contestants. The camera changes to an actress doing various facial expression exercises. The scene shifts to a teacher taking her glasses off and glaring at the others. The camera changes to a heavy-set man with his feet perched on the side of the boat. The scene shifts to a confused blonde. The camera changes to a gender-fluid teenager squinting at the others. The camera shifts to an older woman wearing a T-shirt with a minion printed on it. The scene changes to a freckled Asian woman with her legs crossed, eagerly. The boat carrying the contestants pulled up to shore, and the fourteen castaways exited it one-by-one. As Alecia walked in, she tripped on a rock and fell - while others, like Jenna, confidently strutted in. They were then split up into two tribes, named after the two main ethnic groups native to Sri Lanka. The tribe, wearing purple, consisted of Alecia Holden, Bernie Sanders, Princess Daisy, MinionMom, Shii-Ann Huang, Ted Cruz, and Mrs. Weather. The tribe, sporting yellow, consisted of Flo, Hurley Reyes, Jaden Smith, Jenna Maroney, HelloKatya, Meghan, and Peih-Gee Law. Some contestants were happy with their tribe placement ... ... while others were not. Sinhala The contestants were then given a map to their campsites. At Sinhala, Ted and Bernie clashed due to their political beliefs. Bernie claimed that it was time to take back the country from the billionaires and trillionaires buying elections, while Ted retaliated by calling him a "Muslim-loving husk" who would be going to Hell. Eventually, MinionMom jumped in, supporting Ted's conservative views. She asked Bernie how they could buy free college while trillions of dollars in debt. Bernie went on to explain his plans, elaborating that the stock trade would be taxed. MinionMom, however, did not buy it and called Bernie a "democ-''rat" (with an emphasis on the last syllable). She proceeded to change the subject on one about evolution, calling Bernie's stances "lie-beral crap" (with an emphasis on the first syllable). She then asked how monkeys still exist if people evolved from them, though the question was rhetorical. Tamil In sharp contrast to Sinhala, life at Tamil was much more peaceful. The members of the tribe instantly fell into their respective roles at camp, such as Meghan fetching water or Flo building the shelter. Peih-Gee blossomed as a social butterfly, forming strong relationships with both Katya and Jenna. Sinhala Meanwhile, back at Sinhala, Mrs. Weather and Daisy began to bicker. Mrs. Weather came off as too over-controlling, being used to having authority as a teacher, promptng Daisy to call her irrelevant and follow her retort with "Daisy me rollin', they hatin'." Mrs. Weather threatened to lower Daisy's GPA, despite the two not being in a classroom environment, leading to Daisy feeling as if her status as a strong, independent woman was being undermined. Mrs. Weather concluded the argument by telling Daisy that she would not be passing her class, and that she should enjoy community college. Tamil As night fell, and the once blue hues of the sky turned pitch-back, things at Tamil took a turn for the worst. Although the tribe was previously free of drama, Jaden was eager to spout off wisdom, even when the others were attempting to sleep. His pseudo-deep lines got on the nerves of those sleep-deprived. Day 2 Sinhala Before the immunity challenge, Ted took his fate into his own hands and formed an alliance with MinionMom. He roped in Alecia and Shii-Ann to make a majority of four, leaving Mrs. Weather, Daisy, and Bernie on the outs. MinionMom was eager to work with Ted as they shared the same political views, and Alecia was willing to take any offer that was given to her. However, Shii-Ann was reluctant to agree, and found that she wanted trustworthy and competent players – which that alliance didn't offer. Immunity Challenge Before the immunity challenge, Katya suggested that everyone throw the challenge and split the prize money equally. No one took the bait. The challenge was "Cryptogram" – a key would be given, in which a letter corresponded to a number (A = 1, etc). Using this substitution cipher, the contestants had to decode a group of numbers that spelled out a location in Sri Lanka. The first person that posted the correctly decoded area scored a point for their tribe. Peih-Gee scored the first point for Tamil, and then Ted for Sinhala. This game of back and forth continued until both tribes were at two points each. For the final round, MinionMom unexpectedly scored and won immunity for Sinhala. Tamil At camp, the aftermath of losing the challenge took a toll on Tamil's morale. Most people were on the edge, not willing to be the first person voted out, with the exception of Hurley – who was sleeping in the poorly-made shelter carelessly. As the threat of Tribal Council loomed on the horizon, Hurley became self-aware about his poor challenge performance and general laziness around camp. Tribal Council The Tamil tribe entered, dipping a torch in the flames and taking their seat. Jaden took a moment to take in the environment, while Peih-Gee commented on the different Tribal Council set. One by one, the contestants voted. Ultimately, the decision was unanimous for Hurley, with the aforementioned player throwing his vote towards Jenna. Hurley's torch was snuffed as he became the first person voted out of Ovivor: Sri Lanka. The Tamil tribe exited Tribal Council, with only six members. Their torches are seen in the distance, glowing softly.